


He-Who-No-Longer-Loves... Her.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some women are unforgettable. Irreplaceable. Unique. Fortunately for some men attempting to replace them isn't actually required...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He-Who-No-Longer-Loves... Her.

 

**Title** : _ **He-Who-**_ _ **No-Longer**_ _ **-Love**_ _ **s**_ _ **... Her.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 385: Believe.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Some women are unforgettable. Irreplaceable. Unique. Fortunately for some men attempting to replace them isn't actually required...  
  


_**He-Who-No-Longer-Loves... Her.** _

Although I desperately wish to believe he loves me, doubt poisons my confidence whenever I catch Severus looking at my mother's picture. My heart breaks, watching his fingertips trace her features with the kind of gentleness that he's never bestowed upon me.

“Severus...” I sigh, unable to contain the jealousy-fuelled sound.  
  
“Today is her birthday.”

“Oh...”

“I want her to know we're happy." 

“She probably does.” 

“And you? Do you think we're happy?”

I freeze:  
“I...”

“We should be. We're together. In love... Aren't we?”

“You still love her.”

“That's... unfair. I never loved her like I love _you,_ Harry.”

 

 


End file.
